Please Forgive Me
by Kae A
Summary: Drue's managed to mess up things between him and Jen... But how?


Please Forgive Me

Carefully he wandered through the crowd of people being very careful not to spill any of the drinks he was carrying. Once at the table he placed a drink in front of reach of his friends and sat back down next to his girlfriend.  
So here we are. 21 and just out of college. She said holding her beer glass up in the air.  
The others smiled and raised their glasses.  
Who'd have thought we'd all be sitting here together? 4 years ago we were all going moving away from each other and some how we've managed to end up together again. Jack said smiling.  
I know it's so strange. What's even more strange is that you two are still together. Joey said motioning to Jen and Drue as the rest of the group laughed.  
After just under a year of studying in Europe Drue had decided it wasn't for him and had managed to just get into Boston Bay College. His dad brought him an apartment not far from college. Drue was convinced he'd done it so he wouldn't have to put up with his son moping about in New Mexico or Capeside. And he wasn't about to complain. Pretty soon Jen and him had become friends, something neither of them thought would happen. One night they got very drunk at Drue's apartment and it ended up with the two of them in bed together. This turned into a regular thing, much like what she had with Charlie only feelings ran deeper with Drue. Pretty soon they were dating and became a couple.  
Some could say the same about you two. Jen joked.  
But Jen, everyone knew me and Joey would end up back together as soon as I got into BBC.  
We would have anyway. Joey said turning to look her boyfriend in the eye.  
I doubt it. Remember that this time 4 years ago I was on a boat in the middle of the sea. If it wasn't for Doug then I'd be out there still. But he insisted I go to college in Boston.  
I guess we have Doug to thank then. She smiled and kissed him on the lips before taking a sip of her beer.  
Her and Pacey had got back together at the end of their first year in college after denying they still loved each other for a whole year and pretending they were just friends now. Everyone could see through it, even Dawson despite the fact at the beginning of the summer had realised he was still in love with her himself. But the way she looked at Pacey told him they were meant to be together.  
  
Pacey swallowed the last mouthful of beer and reached behind Joey for their coats.  
We should make a move.  
But it's not late  
I know but there's plenty of things we could be doing back at our apartment. He said smirking.  
Joey blushed and said her good byes to her friends, grabbed Pacey's hand and they headed out of the bar.  
I'm gonna get going to. I've got to ring Andie before it gets too late. Dawson grabbed his coat and got up to leave.  
He and Andie had formed a very close friendship after she came over for a visit at the beginning of the summer break two years ago.  
Jack grabbed his coat and followed Dawson out.  
Maybe we should go too then.  
Yeah come on. Jen smiled and took hold of Drue's hand.  
  
His hands rested lightly on her shoulders as she opened the door to their dark third floor apartment. She flicked on the light and tossed her bag across the room while he kicked the door shut. She turned around and smiled at him.  
Want a coffee? She headed towards the kitchen.  
He followed her in ad wrapped his arms around her waist while she reached up to get out the coffee mugs.  
I could think of something better than coffee. He whispered into her ear.  
She smiled again, I bet you could. We'll skip the coffee then He started to kiss the side of her neck But before we go any further just do me a favour and check the answer machine.  
Sighing he walked back to the living room.  
It's still here. He called back to her.  
Ha ha! Can you press play? You know to find out if we have any messages? She said, appearing in the doorframe of the kitchen.  
He grinned at her and pressed play. She walked over him, linking her hands behind his neck and reaching up to kiss him as the machine started to play.  
You have two new messages. First new message. Beep Hey Jen. It's Joey. I guess you're either not back from the bar yet or Drue is having his wicked way with you again. Ring me back when you're free so we can plan the holiday. Beep End of message. Second new message. Drue, it's Amy. Sorry to have to ring you at home but I really need to talk you. Ring me back. Bye.  
Jen pulled away and looked Drue straight in the eye. His eyes showed the panic that was rushing through his body.  
I thought you'd changed Drue. I guess I was wrong She turned and headed to the bedroom.  
He rushed after her, I can explain.  
Like you did last time with Sarah. God I thought I was stupid then for taking you back. She yelled.  
About 2 months after getting together they had been at a party. They'd all got very drunk and Drue had spent most the night getting chatted up by a girl called Sarah who worked at the college radio station with Jen. The night drew to an end and everyone started to go home. Jack, Joey, Pacey and Dawson were waiting by the door while Jen went off to find Drue. She had found him in a bedroom upstairs with Sarah, half dressed. Drue had managed to convince her it was just a drunken mistake and that he really did care about her. And he did, he knew he really did. But they still had a strange relationship. They both knew they cared for each other but never had either of them told the other that they loved them.  
Don't throw that back at me now Jen. I said sorry for that like a thousand times. I promised you it would never happen again.  
Well I guess you were lying.  
Jen, I wasn't I can explain  
Get out! I don't want your explanation Drue! She cut him off.  
She stormed to the front door and held it open for him. He hung his head low and walked over to her. He looked at her as he passed her but she turned away so she wouldn't have to look him in the eye. Sadly he walked out the door, taking his keys with him.

To be Continued...


End file.
